The Curse
by SmolPotatoGirl987
Summary: 100 years has passed; The curse is now free; A quest must be made fast; Cursed is thee; I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON OR HARRY POTTER (THIS IS MY FIRST STORY, DON'T JUDGE ;-;)


**Percy's POV**

I woke up with the coldness of water and a figure holding a bucket.

"LEO!", I screamed, "WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?".

"Hahah, sorry.", he apologized , "Chiron wants to talk to you in the Big House, ASAP!".

"Really?", I complained, "It's too early...".

"Are you serious, Percy?", he replied, "It's like 9:00 am".

"Ughhhhhh", I grumbled, "I wanna sleep...".

"You want me to get more water and pour it on your head?", he smirked.

"I hate you...", I muttered.

"Awww, I hate you too!", he said in a real sweet voice.

Then he ran to the door then slammed it.

 _Huh, okay?_ I thought.

I began picking clothes what I'm gonna wear today.

* * *

I ran to The Big House as fast as Hermes, it was tiring, but it was worth it.

I saw Chiron in the front door, patiently waiting for me..

"What's up, Chiron?", I greeted him.

"I feel a bit fine today, how are you?", he replied.

"Nothing much...", I replied back.

"So, what do you want to tell me?", I asked.

"I though Leo told you, I guess he's feeling a bit, guilty somehow...", he analyzed.

"What are you talking about?", I asked.

"Would it be okay to please talk about this inside?", he asked.

"Sure, it's better than being stared at", I mumbled.

He led me inside and shut the door behind him, he had a nervous look that I couldn't stare away at.

"Okay, so... Good News or Bad News?", he asked.

"Let's start at the bad news...", I said confidently.

We started at eachother for a few seconds, all I hear now is our breathing and shouting from the outside.

"Annabeth has a curse...", he said.

* * *

"SHE- WHAT!?", I panicked.

Chiron sighed.

"I expected that you would freak out by this, Annabeth is your girlfriend, afterall.", he said.

"Okay... so what is this curse named?", I asked, completely freak out.

"It's name is 'Aóratos', Greek for 'Invisible'", he explained.

"That's not so bad...", I said.

"It is", he explained, "Aóratos is a rare curse that appears in every demigod every 50 years. It is said to be made by a mortal who praised Gaea. The Gods have ignored this mortal except for Artemis and Apollo. They were suspicious about him and decided to spy on him. They caught him making a curse that will surely banish the Gods. Instead, it affected the Demigods. But he promised that when a Demigod dies from this curse, it will transfer to the Gods, making them disappear, one by one. They both told the Gods about the curse, they were either scared or try not to care. They all swore on the River Styx that they will help whoever is fallen in the hands of the curse".

I didn't believe that I was hearing this, this all seemed crazy. I've never heard about the curse at all.

"How do the Gods disappear from the curse when they're immortal?", I asked.

"Some say they just fade away, not being remembered or banished into Tartatus", he replied.

"How does the curse work?", I asked again.

"Well, whoever has the curse gets to be invisible like a ghost, which means only the children of Hades or Pluto sense see them, the Gods, too, can sense them", he explained, " once they turn invisible, they can't use the usual senses that a mortal has: seeing, hearing, smelling, tasting, or touching. They can only do so if a special object is nearby. Thus, they die when the hero who tries to save them fails"

"Now for the good news...", he said.

"There is a way to break the curse, is to ask the Gods for a quest. Luckly, Hecate provided us one, which we will talk about, later. If you succeed, the curse of the person is broken. If you fail, then Olympus will suffer, also the cursed person, who dies. If you fail, you die too.", he explained.

"So... what's the quest?", I asked.

"Do you know about witches and wizards?", he asked.

"You mean the fairytales the mortals tell about witches who turn people into frogs, and the wizards who say 'Abracadabra!'?", I guessed.

"Kinda like that, but, they're real...", he said in a serious tone.

"You're joking, right?", I asked.

"How am I joking?", he asked.

I didn't respond.

"Ok then, you will protect a boy named Harry Potter, who is in great danger by a dark wizard named Voldemort", he explained.

"Voldymort?", I snickered.

"Not funny, Percesus Jackson", he glared at me.

"He has 2 friends, Ronald Wealsey and Hermione Granger. Together, they are the Golden Trio", he explained, "They are very curious, and they always try to find out of what is suspicious. To them, they will suspect you as a Death Eater-"

"Pftt", I snickered, " Who eats Th-"

"AHEM", he said.

"Sorry...", I apologized.

"They have everything they need to spy you, all you need to do is hide your identity, don't make them suspicious, befriend them. Besides, you won't be staying at the school for long...", he explained.

"Another school? But I'm gonna blow that school to bits! There's no way I could finish the quest...", I whined.

"You're safe there, there is a barrier that surrounds the school", he replied.

"Okay, then what's the name of the school?", I asked.

"Hogwarts", he said.

I tried not to laugh at the name.

 _Who names a school, from a Pig Disease!?_ , I thought.

"You will be a exchange student at Hogwarts, from America", he said.

"Where IS Hogwarts, exactly?", I asked.

"In Scotland", he replied.

"Okay, so h-", I asked.

"I can answer your other questions tomorrow, for now, take a break", he requested.

"Okay, then. See ya, I guess?", I said.

I went outside to catch some fresh air, I wanted to go back to the water, so I headed there, until a curious Nico got in my way.

"How's the talk with Chiron?", he asked.

"Cool, I guess...", I replied.

We kept on walking.

"Is it true your gay?", I asked him, with a smirk.

He blushed.

"N-no...", he replied.

"I think I want to be alone for a little while", I said.

"Kay, sure", he replied.

Nico shadow traveled, disappearing from the shadows.

I looked at the water and smiled.

 _I will save you, Annabeth, I promise..._

* * *

 **So, what do you guys think of my first story?**

 **Cringey, am I right?**

 **I just hope I get some reviews, tho...**

* * *

 **Edit: I edited this Chapter, thank you, Acina for your constructive criticism, I expect more in the future. And also, you can give me tips if you want! This story story is just for fun, anyway.**


End file.
